


【泰悠】缠绵病榻

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【泰悠】缠绵病榻

“感觉怎么样了？”  
生病让身体疲乏到睁开眼都觉得费劲，中本悠太埋在酒店密不透风的大厚被子里，眯起眼睛迷迷糊糊地想，这个声音好像是李泰容。  
有一只手伸过来帮他扒开被子，勉强露出眼睛鼻子，另一只手背盖在他额头上试了试，随后坐到床边，手臂绕过肩膀示意他借着自己的力坐起来，“起来吃药。”  
刚刚坐起身时迅速包围过来的冷气被重新裹住身体的棉被隔开去，病人蜷缩在温暖的被褥里昏昏欲睡，支撑不住地往旁边靠。  
李泰容接住了这条大棉被虫。勉强地用自己的身体做支撑让中本悠太坐稳，一只手搂着人一只手把药递到嘴边，。肩膀上靠着的昏昏沉沉的脑袋往前凑了凑，张开嘴，嘴唇贴着掌心把药含进嘴里，又接上几口水把药送下去，咽下药和水后再次被安置回酒店的单人床里，乖乖地闭起眼睛休息。  
脚步声在床边到门口之间徘徊走动，收拾好药和水杯，还替他关了房间的灯，陷入黑暗之中，困意也随之席卷而来，高强度的练习和演出让肌肉已经疲惫酸软，以致于当他听到意料之外再次靠近的脚步声时连动也不愿意多动一下，被病毒侵袭的声音低哑着含糊问道，谁。  
“我，”回答他的还是那把声音，在他张开嘴问出“做什么”之前含住了他的舌尖，“做该做的事。”

不是李泰容疯了就是他疯了。被子被掀开，这种天气里还穿着短袖把外套挂在手臂上的人直接带着寒气钻进来，他无法控制地打着哆嗦，原本稍稍缓和的头痛和鼻塞的症状突然成倍地加重，他痛苦地摇着头想拽回被子，反而被入侵者彻底地贴紧，即使过轻也与他相当的成年男性的体重死死压在身上，一双手抱在他的背上用力地搓着身体，像哄骗小孩一样告诉他说很快就会暖和的，没事。  
他不信，但是他没有力气抵抗一个健康的强有力的侵犯者。死死咬紧的牙齿被捏着下颌强迫着张开，另一个人的舌头探进嘴里，把刚刚已经平息的药的苦味再次搅动起来。他无法合上嘴，唾液从嘴角顺着脸颊往下淌，他甚至能感觉到枕着的床单已经湿了一块。腰上被另一只手用力掐着，看起来是热切的爱抚却让他只觉得皮肉被揉得生痛，原本就带着凉意的手甚至扯高了上衣的下摆，把一片冰凉直接熨在皮肉上。  
太冷了，他想着要逃开，却不自觉地往身边的热源靠近。他的唇舌依然被毫不客气地占据着，完全被引导的亲吻耗尽他用于大脑运转的氧气，即使钳制着下颌的手已经松开，也仍然任由舌头在嘴里胡乱地进攻。腰上的手从粗暴的爱抚转为将他紧紧搂住，他晕晕乎乎地就和李泰容胸口紧贴，胸腔里因为供氧不足而怦怦跳动的心脏几乎是带动着鼓膜也一起震动。因为贴得太紧密而无处摆放的手不得不绕过对方的肩松松垮垮地搭着，看起来就像他回抱着眼前看起来几乎要强奸他的人。  
在他背上抚摸的手总是匆匆忙忙，紧贴着他的背由腰向上摸到后胸，又沿着他的脊椎往下探进他的裤子里。他奋力地试着抬起腿蹬开压制在身上的人，却连带着被用力抓住了脚腕再卡着膝弯，侵犯者挤进他的双腿间后，他就再也没办法把自己蜷缩着保护起来。  
“不是说‘这里’很弱吗？”李泰容还有闲心嘲笑他，一边说着一边扯开睡裤宽松的裤头，隔着内裤抓住了他的阴茎，毫不怜惜地揉捏它。咬着牙准备抵抗的人在那双手用力扯下他的内裤时忍不住颤栗，被强迫性地暴露最私密的部位，让他感觉自己现在就像一个毫无尊严的躺在男人身下的妓女，只能无力地等待着被侵犯，等待着恶魔发泄后心满意足放过自己。  
寒冷已经从他的肌肤钻入筋骨，深入脏腑，他觉得冷，鼻腔已经无法呼吸，他大张着嘴渴求没有李泰容的干净的空气，疲乏和热泪却一起涌上他的眼眶，把他的脑袋几乎要撑到爆炸一样地疼。他已经没有任何力气反抗，除了李泰容以外，身体能够感受到的热源只剩下脸颊上的泪痕。  
“在哭？”那只曾经帮他在深夜的噩梦后擦拭泪水的手抚摸着他的脸颊，粗糙的指腹抵着泪痕把它们抹去，“为什么要哭？”  
嘴巴因为被用来呼吸而变得干燥异常，他的喉咙也开始发痒，最后的一点突破防线的折磨是李泰容问的话。他不受控制地开始抽噎，急促地吸入又排出空气，眼泪源源不断地溢出眼眶淌下脸颊，他甚至感觉堵塞住了的鼻腔里有鼻涕流了出来。他就像受了天大的委屈一样在一个要强奸自己的人面前崩溃地大哭。  
“哭出来吧。”柔软干净的纸巾替他擦掉流过脸上流进耳朵的眼泪，甚至在李泰容捏着他的鼻子擦掉鼻涕时他还配合着用力，李泰容把他身上刚刚被扯上去的睡衣下摆拉好，重新拉起被子盖在两个人身上。热度一点一滴地回到他的身上，他的哽咽逐渐平复下来，别过脸去，把趴在身上的人从视线中完完全全地排除出去。  
看不见不等于不存在。裸露在外的脖颈被温暖潮湿的柔软物体粘上，动作轻柔而热切，嘴唇贴着颈侧一下一下地亲吻，舔着耳垂时把情色的水声和呼吸声也一并带到耳边，他恍惚觉得自己成了被捧在手里的珍宝，呼吸变得急促起来，皮肉之下那颗心脏也随着亲吻颤抖不止。  
像是仅仅啃咬一侧也不能够满足一样，贪吃的人转过头咬上了他的喉结，牙齿尖利的地方嵌进了皮肉里，脆弱的致命部位传来了疼痛感，他甚至感到了动脉暴露在牙齿下随时能被咬断的恐惧。  
所幸到手了且无法逃脱的猎物很快就会被玩厌，李泰容放过了要命的地方，又重新啄吻他的脸，从消瘦的脸颊到垂下的眼皮，轻轻咬一咬鼻尖再温柔地用舌尖撬开他的嘴唇。他吸着鼻子顺从地张开嘴，麻木地任由李泰容在嘴里作乱，只是在上衣再次被撩起时下意识地抓紧了手边的布料。  
“放松，很快就好了。”  
他只剩下张开着的嘴在呼吸，一切的感官似乎都被屏蔽了。他不知道裤子是什么时候被脱下的，只是在冰凉的液体抹上身体甚至深入体内时冷得发起抖来，浑身上下似乎只有脑袋热得要被煮熟了，他胡乱想着再这样烧下去要是烧坏了以后是不是就没有中本悠太这个艺人了，自己的职业生涯是不是就要走到尽头了，以后自己要怎么办，家里人要怎么办。被拉开腿暴露出来的后穴一片湿淋淋的，又挤进来了什么一点一点地把他的身体强行地撑开，他只能不停地摇晃着脑袋发出呜呜的声音，但是没有人理会他，撑在他身体里不该用于接纳的地方的东西有条不紊地增加着，身体仿佛被打开了，制作成了一个专门的性爱玩具，正准备被好好地享用。  
突然他模糊间意识到塞在身体里的东西抽了出去，松了口气的时候又马上被握住了大腿根，指甲掐在柔嫩的肉里，他稍稍清醒，看见解开了裤子、扶着阴茎对着他的下体的李泰容。  
泰容？……  
……不可以，不可以，不可以做这种事。他又要忍不住眼泪了。做了以后就再也无法收场了，他们的以后都会腐烂发臭，一切都会无可挽回。  
他甚至听见门外有人走动，他几乎能听到其他成员的说话声，他听到李东赫掐着嗓子浮夸地搞笑，他听到金道英懊恼的大声叹气，他听到夹在中间的哈哈大笑。  
“悠太，是我的。”  
他真真切切听到的，只有这间房间里李泰容的声音。  
勃起的阴茎挤进了他的身体里，眼泪也跟着无声地往下掉，身体几乎失去了任何知觉，只剩下被不断反复着插入和抽出的地方，他连抓住床单或者被子的力气都没有，一动不动地承受着李泰容的动作。  
他以为只要忍耐得足够久这场噩梦就会过去，但是被那个人的手圈住阴茎时，原本就摇摇欲坠的心理防线也全都崩塌。李泰容放慢了速度在他的身体里有意识地找着什么，手里却还不停地揉搓着他的睾丸和阴茎，微弱的快感逐渐累积，在体内那一处被发现时产生质变。李泰容松开手转而抬高他的屁股，“是这里吗？悠太，舒服吗？”  
比先前更浓重的屈辱感涌上来，又一遍遍地鲜明地提醒他，李泰容把他操爽了。敏感的地方被男人的阴茎不断地刺激，他不受控制地觉得舒爽，甚至连脚趾也忍不住蜷缩起来，他抬起手咬在嘴里，直到阴茎再次被握住时“啊”地叫出声来。  
“悠太也……”他听到李泰容在笑，那个人还像往常一样调皮地凑近他的耳边想要捉弄他，“悠太也硬了，好舒服吧？”  
他意识不清地伸出手死死抱住身上的人，阴茎每捅进去一次都忍不住叫出声，被拉开的腿缠到精瘦的腰上，屁股也努力抬高起来，紧紧贴着侵犯他的人。  
伏在他身上的人也专心起来，把他困在怀里比之前更加激烈地顶弄，甚至连他支离破碎的恳求也充耳不闻。  
“泰容，泰容，”下体的感觉快要到极限，他几乎要被逼疯了，“让我去厕所，去厕所，回来给你操……”  
身上的人起了身，他以为李泰容会听到他的恳求。  
他只是被扶着屁股抬得更高，阴茎插入得更深，甚至连嘴也被李泰容堵上。  
他再也没有力气反抗了。  
直到李泰容在他身体里射了精，破烂不堪的他才被放开，原本就又湿又黏的下体更加湿淋淋的，发红的后穴还有精液在往外流，半勃的阴茎还在往外吐着液体，被折磨得筋疲力尽的人像木偶一般躺在被精液和尿液搞得一塌糊涂的床上。  
李泰容抓起丢在一旁的睡裤擦干净他的下体，一丝不苟地收拾好现场，把中本悠太裹进被窝里，端上拿来的杯子，临走之前在额头上轻轻落下一吻。  
“要梦见我哦。”  
—END—


End file.
